A lifetime of happyness
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Un año paso desde que las princesas del Sol y la Luna descubrieron que tan profundo era el amor que se tenían, Twiligth por su parte adquirió un interés en el firmamento nocturno, deseosa de aprender mas, tuvo reuniones con la princesa, charlando de su trabajo y otras cosas, una reunión se volvieron varias, y Twiligth se volvió muy cercana a Luna , era obvio que pasaría algo no?


**Enishi( Ex-Shadow de la cuenta Nigthmare Shadow ) Bueno mis queridos amigos, Hola y bienvenidos al primer fic de mi nueva cuenta, personal, propia, intima y 100% MIA! Decidi crearme esta cuenta nueva porque la verdad quiero mi propio espacio personal para publicar y todas esas cosas, aunque yo cree la cuenta original, ( La que comparto con Onee-Chan) Decidi que en vez de pedirle a ella que se marche, simplemente me creo una nueva, y TADA! Aquí estamos, bueno quiero aclarar algunos puntos.**

 **1) No olvidare ninguno de mis fics en la otra cuenta, esos fic serán continuados halla, esta cuenta es totalmente nueva, para fics e ideas nuevas.**

 **2) Si no me creen y creen que soy un impostor tratando de joder el nombre de Shadow, como are eso, yo soy shadow y si no me creen son libres de mandarme un Pm a esta cuenta o a la otra y les confirmare que soy yo.**

 **3) No voy a mudar ninguna de mis historias de la otra cuenta aquí, no puedo pasar ninguno de los reviews y los valoro mucho como para borrarlos.**

 **Eso es todo, ahora comencemos con el primer fic que les traigo bajo el Seudonimo de Enishi Crosser.**

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Pairings:**

 **Luna x Celestia ( Principal)**

 **Luna x Twiligth ( Onesided, sentimientos no compartidos )**

 **Para aclarar las cosas, ( No me lo tomen a mal, pero tengo algunos conocidos que querrán joderme en este fic a menos que aclare esto) Luna y Celestia son la pareja principal, indiscutible, inmutable e incambiable, el Luna x Twiligth onesided significa que Twiligth estará enamorada de Luna pero ella NO y repito en mayúscula LUNA NO sentirá lo mismo por Twiligh, no ahora, no a la mitad del fic, ni al comienzo ni NUNCA!.**

 **Tags de este capitulo: Romance, Fluff, Incesto, Cliffhanger.**

 **Opening: Iridescent ( Linkin Park, Album Living Things).**

* * *

Era el olor del café, el que comenzó el lento proceso de despertar y salir de su reino de sueños. El sonido de cascos moviéndose hacia ella no lograron despertarla, tampoco lo lograron los primeros rayos del sol que entraban a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera los suaves suspiros sobre su cuello, o el cálido codazo suave a su barbilla, frotando su camino a lo largo de su mandíbula a su mejilla, donde un par de labios húmedos plantaron un suave beso, ni estos la convencieron de despertar.

Había decidido que no era todavía hora de despertar, ignorando activamente los intentos por conseguir una reacción de su parte por su acompañante.

-Buenos días, mi Luna,- los labios susurraban al oído, su aliento húmedo haciendo cosquillas en el fino pelaje de su nuca y haciéndola chasquear. Luna intentó ignorar su hermana, enterrando la cabeza más en la almohada , aun cuando los intentos por despertarla de Celestia se hacían cada vez más insistentes. Entonces se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás. Luego hubo un chillido de sorpresa. Luego de eso veinte garritas afilados se clavaron en el vientre de Luna.

Luna grito.

Tiberius chilló.

Y Celestia rió.

Luna se levanto inmediatamente, tomando cuidadosamente a la zarigüeya asustada de su barriga, y lo puso en un cariñoso abrazo.-Oh, pobre bebé!- Luna dijo efusivamente mientras acariciaba su espalda. -¿Eso malvada hermana mía te a herido mi Tibble-kins?-Tiberius chillo de nuevo.-Te sujeto de tu cola?- Luna se quedó sin aliento. -Ese monstruo!-Tiberius asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo, frotándose un ojo mientras chillaba un poco más.-No te preocupes,- Luna arrulló, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. -Mama no dejará que te pase nada malo .-

Volvió la mirada hacia arriba, y, no por primera vez desde su regreso de la luna, o incluso esa semana Luna miró a su hermana, su amante, su pareja inmortal, preguntándose si podría asfixiarla con una almohada. Celestia fingió no darse cuenta de la furibunda mirada que era enviada hacia ella, manteniendo una peculiar sonrisa en los labios, sin decir nada ni dejar de actuar inocente con su magia levanto una charola con pastelillos, tostadas y dos tazas llenas de liquido humeante .

Una bocanada de aire, claramente con glorioso aroma a café recién hecho llego a la nariz de Luna, y ella decidió aplazar el castigo de su hermana. Sería una terrible falta de educación asesinar a su amante justo después de que ella trajo esos regalos maravillosos. Por no hablar de que ella nunca sería capaz de encontrar algún otro pony que pudiera hacer lo que Celestia hacia con sus enormes alas.

Pero eso no significaba que no tendría su retribución.

Luna dejó Tiberius abajo, dándole un empujón hacia su pequeño árbol en la recamara, antes de que ella se deslizó hacia atrás contra la cabecera, haciendo espacio para que Celestia se sentara a los pies de la cama con la bandeja del desayuno en el medio. –Traerme el desayuno a la cama tendría mejores resultados si omites la parte de tirarme a Tiberius encima.-

Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo divertida Celestia se mantuvo firme. -Un intercambio justo diría yo.-

Celestia subió a la cama, el colcho, el marco y la estructura de la cama haciendo pequeños chillidos y gemidos por el peso extra. Por un momento, Luna pensó en la insistencia de su hermana por su peso, pero decidió que sería demasiado ingenuo. No importaba su dieta, la forma de Celestia estaba lejos de ser regordeta. Oh, ella no era tan firme como para parecerse a una roca cincelada, y la hizo llevar a un poco peso y ser un poco pachoncita, especialmente en la zona de los flancos, pero ninguna de estas cosas podría ser mal interpretado como algo negativo. Luna Tampoco podía negar que ella disfrutaba bastante el poco peso extra de Celestia; hacia acurrucarse con ella aún más agradable.

Celestia luego de unos momentos terminó acomodándose en su cama, sus cascos delanteros colocados alrededor del torso de Luna, su flanco desapareciendo detrás del resto de ella escondido bajo las sabanas, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de la Princesa del firmamento nocturno, y Luna se dio cuenta de que había estado devorando a Celestia con la mirada ... otra vez. Un año de ser tan íntimas como dos ponis podrían ser y ella todavía sonrojada cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo indiscutiblemente atractiva era su hermana.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Era difícil de creer a veces. Hace un año, 2 semanas después de su regreso, su relación inexorablemente cambió, y, sin embargo, se había mantenido casi en su totalidad de la misma forma. Oh, había sido torpe y un poco incómodo al principio. Varias vidas de valores morales y la idea de los prejuicios de sus súbditos hacia ellas no fueron tan fácilmente derrocados por una noche de sexo emocionalmente cargada. Una vez que se bajaron de su pequeño momento de paraíso, ambas estaban constantemente con persistentes dudas y una cierta inquietud moral que no se podía simplemente ignorar.

Con la cama bandeja colocada entre ambas, la atención de Luna se fue directamente a la taza llena de el liquido marrón oscuro, casi negro, su ambrosía matutina. El vapor desde la taza de porcelana apenas habia empezado a subir cuando un casco con calzado dorado lo interceptó. Tomando como preciado rehén la bebidas matutina de Luna, Celestia se inclinó sobre la bandeja para presentar su boca sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella debería haber exigido su café en ese mismo momento, o por lo menos haber hecho algún signo de agresión para mostrar su descontento. Ella no lo hizo sin embargo. No importa lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo, su resistencia se fundió por debajo de esos ojos de color rosa y los labios fruncidos en una pequeña sonrisa, esos labios que pedían ser besados. Celestia estaba haciendo trampa, como siempre lo hacía, pero Luna no era capaz de poner demasiada resistencia, bueno la verdad muy poca resistencia. En cambio, ella siguiendo el juego con un movimiento se encontró con su hermana a mitad de camino, sus labios se juntaron para un suave beso casto e inocente.

A pesar de la dificultad, su transición de sólo hermanas, a hermanas y amantes, había sido todo menos garantizada después de esa fatídica y crucial noche que cedieron a sus impulsos carnales. Ambas se querían, se necesitaban mutuamente. Siempre la habían hecho en cierto modo. Su madre se los había dicho, les había dicho cuando eran jóvenes. Que ambas eran dos mitades de un todo, se completaban la una a la otra. Ellas no lo habían entendido todos esos siglos atrás, dudaban que su madre realmente lo haya entendido tampoco, pero siempre había sido la verdad. Esa noche hace un año termino por abrir sus ojos un poco mas hacia la verdad.

Aun sabiendo esto en sus corazones, _sabiendo_ que su amor estaba bien y verdaderamente compartido, todavía había sido una hazaña que aceptar que tenía razón, que era bueno. Les había llevado días, repartidos en semana, para hablar de sus sentimientos y pensamientos y dudas, de ser brutalmente honestas con ellas mismas y con los demás, antes de llegar al punto de ni siquiera se intentaban abrazar como hermanas de nuevo. Desde allí se había pasado casi tres semanas antes de que Celestia se acercara a ella y volviera a hacerle el amor por segunda vez.

Si la primera vez que estuvieron juntas las había atrapado en una tormenta de necesidad desesperada, la segunda las había dejado con horas de pasión lenta delante de una chimenea encendida, ya que tomaban refugio de la tormenta de nieve afuera, y todo fue más precioso para ambas.

Una vez liberada la taza Celestia, Luna sacó con avidez el café a su hocico, sostiendolo entre sus pezuñas, como si eso de alguna manera pudiera mejorar la experiencia, e inhaló vapores mágicos de la bebida amarga. Ella suspiró mientras la cafeína comenzó a trabajar sus maravillas en su sistema con solo su aroma…

-Si tuviera que vivir de nuevo dos veces, nunca comprenderé cómo es que puedes tomar esa bebida- Celestia le comento de manera casual observando el sagrado ritual del café matutino.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Luna cuando miró por encima del borde de la taza y se encontró con los vibrantes ojos fucsias de su hermana. Ella contuvo su respuesta para ese insulto calumnioso a la mas grande de las bebidas en toda la historia Equestra, centrándose en cambio en su primer trago de la taza, disfrutando de la oleada de amarga sobre su lengua. -El hecho de que nunca superaste tus gustos dulces no significa que el resto de la Equinidad no lo ha hecho.-

Celestia sorbió su propia taza que flotaba con una aroma agradable y suave del Te dulce, pero en última instancia inferior, la menta y la manzanilla. –Disfruto las cosas amarga tanto como cualquier Pony.-

-Por supuesto, que lo haces…,- Luna se detuvo un golpe, -siempre y cuando esa pony cualquiera sea la señorita Pinkie Pie-.

En lugar de producir cualquier forma de indignación, el comentario sólo causó que la expresión de Celestia se tornara pensativa. -Si tan sólo pudiéramos secuestrarla para nosotras, y no confinada en la pastelería de los Cake…-.

Luna rodó los ojos, si alguna vez hubo una yegua de quien podría esperar la posibilidad de robarle el corazón de Celestia, era Pinkie Pie, pero eso era imposible, siguiendo con esta línea de pensamiento se puso a comer su desayuno. Terminando su café, dio a su hermana una mirada mordaz y esperó a escuchar la verdadera razón de todo esto, no se refería al desayuno en la cama, eso era normal, lo raro era que Celestia de manera voluntaria le traiga cafe.-¿Por qué es que cada vez que haces algo como esto, es seguro asumir que tengo una agenda pendiente para hoy?-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar tanto las cosas y simplemente lo disfrutas…- Celestia hizo un puchero, logrando derretir de nuevo a Luna. Pero rayos! Tia hacía muy difícil permanecer enojado con ella. -Yo quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi pequeña y sexy Lulu antes de enviarte a tu primera reunion con tu nueva amiga.-

Las mejillas de Luna se ruborizaron, mostrándose incluso mientras trataba de ocultarlo detrás de su taza. Dudaba que alguna se acostumbrara al escuchar los elogios de su hermana en esos tonos sutilmente apasionados. -También me di cuenta de que Twiligth todavía no te vio levantando la luna, y pensé que seria bueno para sus estudios si le mostrabas de cerca como lo hacías-

Luna estaba emocionada por la idea, en las pocas cartas que intercambio con Twiligth, la joven princesa había mostrado una admiracion por su trabajo que superaba incluso al de su hermana, pero Luna también estaba molesta porque Celestia había pensado en algo que debería haber sido su propia idea, otra vez. Antes de que pudiera detenerse correctamente en eso, su tenedor fue raptado por la telekinesia de su hermana y un enorme bocado de sus pancakes fue robado de su desayuno.

-¡Hey! Ese es mi desayuno, Tia!-

-Si quieres te lo devuelvo-, dijo Celestia, con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar, abriendo la boca y mirando a Luna.

Sí, en cierto modo, Luna dudaba su relación como hermanas nunca cambiaría. -Eww!-

Celestia rió y le devolvió el tenedor a su hermana mientras tragaba el bocado en su boca. -Y yo que pensaba que tu disfrutabas del sabor de mi lengua.-

El utensilio fue sostenido en un aura azul, aunque sólo sea para mantener a Celestia lejos de robar más de su desayuno. -Eso no significa que sea menos extraño lo que acabas de hacer.-

-Si insistes.-

Luna volvió su atención a su comida, quejándose de hermanas-ladronas de alimentos mientras sus panqueques los cubría de miel, de vez en cuando mirando hacia Celestia para asegurarse de que no iba a robar más de su comida -Yo prefiero algo un poco más dulce de todos modos.- Dijo Celestia, Luna estaba totalmente concentrada y apenas incluso reconoció el comentario. En su lugar, se centró en colocar la cantidad justa de jarabe para sus panqueques. Cortando luego un pequeño trozo, ella llevo el primer bocado a la boca. Fue suculento. La cantidad justa de azúcar.

Tan perdido en la perfección culinaria, Luna no se dio cuenta de que la sabana se levantarse un poco, ni se dio cuenta la pérdida de las sábanas de seda que había estado cubriéndola de la cintura para abajo. Ella ni se dio cuenta del cambio de peso en su cama hasta que ella volvió a abrir los ojos….

* * *

 **Tema de cierre: Torukesutanika ( Hi-five camp).**

 **Bueno, cliffhanfer! Los que pasara luego de esto es tema para el próximo capitulo jajaja, bueno con esto inicio mi nuevo proyecto en mi cuenta nueva, se siente genial no compartir cuenta con nadie, bueno sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews y nos vemos la próxima Matta-ne!**


End file.
